


Lost

by mikachan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M, Nothing explicit, Oneshot, Sad, but the ship is controversial so, kinda angsty, spillingashes, tagged underage as a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: He wants to feel him as though he is soft feathers; lace and ribbon and smooth, shiny camomile scented silk.





	Lost

Imagine if the rabbit never ran from the fox… or the fox from the hound, or the hound from the hunter. Imagine feeling comfortable with death, understanding that life loves death so much that she sends him many beautiful gifts. He keeps them forever. He is indefinite, death is inevitable. Pain is inevitable, but Ciel had decided a very long time ago that suffering is not.

He takes advantage of what he has. He uses it to his benefit. The very thing which strives to destroy him, also strives so deeply to create him… to mold him and to protect him. He controls him the best he can. He supposes that this ownership is somewhat mutual, though his dominance is weak and fragile. Sebastian could so easily take it between his slim fingers and crush it, sending his whole life into shambles of ash and ruin.

Ciel somehow revels in it, though. He doesn’t want to run from his fox, or his hound, or his hunter. He wants to love him as the moon yearns to touch the sun. He wants to feel him as though he is soft feathers; lace and ribbon and smooth, shiny camomile scented silk. He wants to drink of him, to revel in him until there is absolutely nothing left to be ashamed of… nothing left to feel guilty for. Sebastian knows every bit of his truths, and every one of his lies. He has helped to create and to shape them indefinitely. 

Ciel does not relent when Sebastian pushes back against him. He only takes what he can get, and runs wild with it, screaming as a dying star into the night, sinking into his collapsar; his black hole. As he falls he can see the universe stretch out before him; wild, and free. He knows where it ends, and where it begins. He somehow knows where the course of life and death will take him, and so he seizes the bull by his horns, and anchors himself down… rearing out into the abyss which is mysterious… and somehow so comfortable.


End file.
